


Bingo #2 - Tony/Steve - Sharing Body Heat

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: Fluff Bingo - Art Card [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: This was made for my Art Card for the Just Write Fluff Bingo Challenge. This is the second of four images I created with a Tony/Steve pairing in mind.





	Bingo #2 - Tony/Steve - Sharing Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for my Art Card for the Just Write Fluff Bingo Challenge. This is the second of four images I created with a Tony/Steve pairing in mind.


End file.
